


The Bet

by lockewrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You're dating Spencer, you know that and he knows that. The rest of the team does not, or at least you think they don't know.





	The Bet

You had been dating Spencer Reid for a total of three full months before anyone had actually found out. It was a complete accident that anyone found out too, as you had been alone together at the time. Well, technically you had thought you were alone as everyone else had gone home but the two of you were still working on paperwork and Morgan had only just left. Instead of finishing your work you took a break, sitting on the edge of Spencer’s desk and watching him right. He claimed you were distracting him but that didn’t stop him from kissing you.

That was the moment Morgan decided to walk back into the bullpen. Neither of you heard him, not until he shut the drawer to his desk loud enough to make you and Spencer break apart.

“Don’t mind me. I just forgot something” he grinned.

“Morgan” you spoke.

“So, pretty boy finally asked you out, or did you ask him? Anyway it’s about time”

“You have to promise no one finds out Morgan” Spencer warned.

Derek shook his head, “Can’t do that. You know how long Garcia’s been wanting you to to get together. I’m not going to be the third person to keep this information from her”

You turned your head to look back at Spencer. Derek did have a point, they were your team. They did have somewhat of a right to know, and anyway then you wouldn’t have to hide the relationship from the team. Luckily Spencer seemed to know what you were thinking and nodded his approval.

“Well, since Spencer has no objections, I guess you could tell the team. Anyway we’ve been keeping it a secret for three months so it’s about time you all knew”

The following morning you texted Spencer to see if he was ready to face what the team would probably have to say. He answered that he was but you found that he was slightly nervous when you handed him breakfast at his desk.

It was Garcia that made her way over to the two of you first, exclaiming that she was surprised neither you nor Spencer had said anything. You explained that the two of you had wanted to keep the relationship to yourselves for some time before letting the team know.

“Letting the team know what” Rossi asked as he walked into the bullpen.

“These two finally got together” Garcia replied.

“Finally, I can’t believe it took you this long. Hotch here yet, he owes me ten bucks”

You laughed, “You guys were betting on when we got together.”

JJ and Prentiss sat at their desks before Emily told you that the bet had been an ongoing office thing for a few months. Or at least since the flirting between you and Spencer became noticeable.

“Well I hate to disappoint you but the real person who won the pot is whoever bet that we got together three months ago”

Hotch left his office at that point announcing “We have a case. And Dave. You can pay me later”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
